stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky
Stuffed: The Real Begin= Lucky the Lucky Rabbit is a rabbit like animatronic used in Frederick's Pizza and Games Place and an antagonist in Stuffed: The Real Begin. - Remastered= Teen Lucky the Lucky Rabbit is the second main mascot of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place. He was going to serve as one of the antagonist in the cancelled Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered game. He originally maked his first appearance on 1981 at the Lucky Rabbit's Arcade, as the main mascot. Two years later, he got reintroduced in the Heleonore's Pizza and Games Place after an establishment merging. Then, after the location went through an extensive overhaul, Lucky got re-designed as a much younger-looking character on this current location. Appearance Lucky is a white animatronic in the same vein as Bonnie from FNAF. His suit parts are coated with a white fur-like texture. He has red cheeks, white fur all over him (except his torso and muzzle, which is grey), and blue pants. He also appears to have a haircut of some sorts between his ears. When he is a Night Eater, his suit parts become transparent. The only big change other then that is that he now has sharp teeth and bright blue eyes. Behavior Lucky would had started on the Show Stage in Night 1 and would had turned into a night eater while he proceeded to make his way throughout other locations of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place to The Office. As he appeared in the left side corridor before the office, the player must had to shine their light at him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused him to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. Trivia *Lucky the Lucky Rabbit is provided with the second part of the HFS Program, being the "Loyal" fragment. *After the events of Night 5, it is revealed that Lucky, along with the other main mascots of the place, were bought by Fazbear Entertainment and sent to their newest establishment for spare parts. *In his DeviantArt description, Lucky is described to be very enthusiastic and to, ironically, be very unlucky. *Lucky and Penelope the Kitten Ghost are the only animatronics to have a golden-colored endoskeleton. - }} |-|Stuffed 2= Lucky the Unlucky Cat is a decommisioned cat-like animatronic that was stored in the Scraps Room inside Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. He serves as one of the antagonists in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, and starts moving on Night 3. Before being deactivated, he was originally used at Frederick and Friends Family Diner in 2035 as one of the main mascots of the place. However, after the restaurant closed down, Federico abandoned the animatronics and locked them inside a storage room, which caused their costumes to rot, their endoskeletons to rust, and to lose some of their parts. Appearance Lucky the Unlucky Cat is a yellow cat animatronic. One of his eyes is broken and has a small white pupil on it. Behaviour Lucky is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He will start in the Scraps Room along with Frederick, Lucky and Heleonore. He will then proceed to move to the Main Hall, the Service Corridor, the Office Entrance and then into the Security Office. If you see him at the left door of your Security Office, you must quickly shut the door avoid getting killed. Trivia *In Frederick and Friends Family Diner, Lucky was redesigned by Federico to be an unlucky cat instead of a lucky rabbit. *Lucky represents the funny side of Fedriz. |-|Stuffed 3= |-|Gallery= Stuffed: The Real Begin Normal.png Weird.png Skeleton.png Stage000.png Stage010.png Bonnie 1.png Bonnie 2.png 10.png 555.png Bonnie2.png Bonnie.png 10Bonnie.png Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Backroomall.png|Lucky slumped on the floor of the Scraps Room, with Frederick, Heleonore and the Strongman. Scrapsnostronk.png|Lucky with the Frederick and Heleonore in the Scraps Room. Scrapsluckyandfred.png|Lucky with Frederick in the Scraps Room. Scrapsluckyandhele.png|Lucky with Heleonore in the Scraps Room. Scrapsluckyalone.png|Lucky alone in the Scraps Room. lucky1.png|Lucky staring at the camera of the Main Hall. lucky2.png|Lucky about to leave the Service Corridor. lucky3.png|Lucky staring at the camera of the Office Entrance. Officewindowlucky.png|Lucky looking at the player through the window from the office. lucky4.png|Lucky at the left door of The Office. office (1).png|Lucky standing inside The Office. lucky scare.gif|Lucky's jumpscare. luckyscare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of Lucky that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. luckyicon.png|Lucky's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. lucky.png|Lucky's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. Frederick and friends.png|Lucky and Heleonore in Frederick and Friends Family Diner during the first cutscene. lucky mask.png|Lucky's point of view during the second cutscene. Scrap room.png|Lucky, Frederick and Heleonore in the Scraps Room during the last cutscene. Miscellanous Lucky the lucky rabbit by fedetronic-d8rr3m7.png|The original Lucky the Lucky Rabbit from the Lucky Rabbit's Arcade. TeenLuckyRemastered.png|Lucky's updated model for S:TRB Remastered that was found in the model pack. Note that this model uses the 1980's endoskeleton model. Lucky the unlucky cat by fedetronic-d8rr4iu.png|Lucky the Unlucky Cat's model before the events of Stuffed 2: FNAF that was shown on Fedriz's DeviantArt for a while. luckyphantom.png|An unseen burnt "phantom" version of Lucky the Lucky Rabbit, using his 1981 counterpart model. Lucky-0.png VintageLucky2.png VintageLucky3.png |-|Audio= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's The sound that Lucky emmits when he starts moving. The scream that Lucky makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Suspended Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc